Draco and The Pretty Green Journal
by spawn-of-stan
Summary: Draco gets a pretty green journal from his mother.  It's like a head trip!  Very funny, Draco is totally OoC but it's rockin'.  Help him try and figure out who he is and who he loves.  Your opinion has influence in the form of reviews!


Look at her. Just sitting there studying. It's despicable. Why can't she be normal and not study 24/7? More importantly, when did she start looking pretty? And when did I start looking at lowlife mudbloods? I must be losing my mind! I want something chocolaty.

Anyways, so this is my new green journal. It's all Slytherin and stuff. Wahoo. Mother bought it for me because I'm a "good little boy". Although if she saw what I wrote earlier, she'd probably kill me…and take away my pretty new journal.

So here I am in the Head's cabin on the train to Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy woggy Hogwarts. That was special. I got here before her (Ha ha!) So when she came in she looked at me and said, 'Oh, hi Malfoy…I didn't know you were Head boy.' With this irritating little blush. Who else would be Head boy? For all those brains, she sure doesn't use them. Lord, I am bored half to death. If I wasn't such a terrible drawer, I'd draw a picture, but I don't want to mar my page.

I think I'm going to bug her. But how, how to irritate Ms. Granger…this may take some unwanted thought…

Thinking

Thinking

Thinking

More thinking

Still going

Almost there

I think I have something! No, wait, wait, I lost it…AHA! I'll pretend to be her friend and then betray her! Muahaha! I must put my plan into action!

-_Draco Malfoy_

Okay, so maybe just acting like her best friend out of the blue won't work…but it does end in pain. I'll have to try something much subtler…maybe just talk to her, not mean or…ouch…overly friendly but just talk.

_-Draco_

DRACO'S P.O.V.

I looked up from my entry and rubbed my still stinging cheek. Just like fourth year…ouch.

"Sorry about that, _Hermione._" I said, emphasizing the fact that I was using her first name and not Granger or Mudblood, although both would fit.

"I just was excited about something." She just sniffed but her deceptively bored look gained curiosity.

"I want to be friends." This got her to look up.

"What are you up to?" She asked flatly. She's known me as an evil little 'ferret' for too long, I can tell.

"Exactly what I said: I-WANT-TO-BE-FRIENDS." I spoke clearly and slowly, making sure there was no chance of misunderstanding. She raised her eyebrow and laughed darkly.

"And why exactly would the great ferret boy want to be friends with me, a lowly 'mudblood' as you say?" I had to think quickly, I hadn't thought that far into the plan…

"Ah…because…I want to…um…because…I…I…" She wasn't buying it! Quick Draco, quick! I was stammering and blushing.

"Because….I like you!" I blurted. I mentally slapped myself. I liked her? That wasn't just disgusting to me, she was probably repulsed. She stared at me strangely for a moment, probably trying to decide whether or not to believe me. I wouldn't even believe me!

"You, like me?" She asked, slowly and carefully, as if testing the phrase for poison. Not trusting my mouth, I nodded…a little too eagerly it seemed, because I heard a sharp crack and felt a searing pain in the back of my head. The last thing I saw was her eyes widening in shock as I slid down into the darkness.

DRACO'S DIARY!

I have to be more careful. I have to think ahead so I don't get into these situations. After I passed out (I left a pretty little crack in the window with my head…), I woke up with my head in her lap. MY HEAD WAS IN HER LAP! It wasn't a bad view from there but then I realized who I was looking at…and that leaves me here. Writing in my pretty green journal. Sitting across from Granger. Trying not to die from embarrassment.

Oh, she's going to talk to me.

_-Draco_

Okay, well that went better and worse than I expected. Better, because it turns out she bought my story. Worse, because she thinks I like her AND she likes me back.

I'm so fucking screwed. Pardon my language, but it's true. Just hopefully not literally. That'd be really gross.

The good thing is I've managed to convince her to keep this 'hush hush' so my reputation will remain intact, even if my personal pride doesn't.

So, how to get out of this. To continue with my plan would mean getting closer to her and then shattering her weak mudblood heart into thousands of tiny little pieces. But then I'd have to get closer to her…

Draco's guide to getting closer to a girl.

Step 1: Sit by her.

Step 2: Closer, idiot.

Step 3: Like, right next to her, arms touching, side to side, and all that.

Step 4: Shut pretty new journal and strike up a conversation.

_-Draco_

GAH! I can't do this!!! The full extent of our meaningful conversation went like this:

"Hey mud-Hermione, what're you-"and then I turned my head to look at her and she was RIGHT THERE IN MY FACE! I gave a girly shriek (oh woe is me!) and toppled backwards off the seat.

"Oh my gosh! Draco! Are you alright?" So then I had to pretend to be asleep. I know, lame right? But she thought I was unconscious and so splashed me with water from her water bottle. Water, all over my expensive new shirt. ARGH! So I shrieked again (double woe!) and had to explain that since I was so nervous about telling her I liked her, I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and when I don't get enough sleep, I tend to just nod off randomly.

She didn't ask about the shrieking so I hoped she'd forgotten about it.

Alas, this was not to be.

It started with an innocent giggle and a blush and was followed by more giggles, finally ending in full on laughter. When I asked what on earth could be so funny, she responded in short gasps that I shrieked like a girl. Twice. Oh happy day.

God forbid that I should have some manly reason why I do that, but nope. No excuses for me. So I made something up about a condition I had…it's kind of manly…I guess. Anyways, she bought it and there was this big awkward silence. It was the mother of all awkward silences. Like seriously. There were literally crickets chirping (Longbottom was in the compartment next to ours and he had a bunch for Trevor who somehow survived all these years…) and everything. Then, at the same time we both said, "So…" which made it worse.

She had the gall to ask just what exactly we 'were'. Like, are we 'together' or whatever? I was about to say something like, 'Oh don't you wish, Granger.' But then I remembered that I was supposed to like her, so I held my tongue and sort of shrugged.

_-Draco_

So, it's been a while, as in a few hours. Hermione's asleep and we're almost to the castle, finally. The train broke down halfway to Hogwarts so Hermione and I had a lot of time to chat. And it's weird because the more I talk to her the more I realize, she's not some total freak of nature, although she is abnormally smart…but whatever made me think that she wasn't normal? Oh…right…Father…well, Father, I've got news for you. Mudbloods aren't all that different. She's pretty nice actually…Maybe when all this is over and if her heart's not totally shattered then maybe we could hang out.

Oh, by the way, she says I'm quirky. Like, apparently, in the hall, after I tripped (at which she laughed profusely) and she told me that I had some dirt on my cheek that I had the most adorably confused look on Earth. Well, isn't that something to run home and tell Mommy about?

I don't know…she's pretty cute herself…graceful (more than I can say about myself anyway), witty, intelligent, pretty…why does she even bother with Potter and Weasley? Goodness knows that Slytherin would've been a better house for her. Oh, and she has just the greatest fashion sense, even with all those cheap, distasteful muggle clothes…

You know what was terrifying? Her hand touched mine earlier and it just made me flush bright red. It was absolutely confounding! I've never flushed about being in contact with a girl before. I wonder…oh, here's the castle.

_-Draco_

Okay, it's been a few (hectic) days since I last wrote. The first years this year are still as timid as the rest were. Seconds years aren't very outgoing either, never mind mischievous. No, this time, it's the third years. Those kids are getting cocky because they have two years under their belt. Ha! I have six. Try that and end up Head boy! Not so cocky now, huh?

Oh, sorry, the real reason I'm writing is, I'm confused. For some inconceivable reason, I let Blaise read my journal. He says I sound gay. I know, right (Oxymoron alert!)? That's the most blasphemous and facetious statement I've…ever…heard…okay, so maybe it's true that I _sound_ gay. But I'm not. Gay, I mean. I don't know…I'll write later.

_-Draco_

A/N: Alright! Ultra-long chapter one! I need reviewers to tell me, is Draco dearest gay or not? YOUR WORD WILL INFLUENCE THE STORY. You'll even be mentioned in the story. Yep. That's right; your five seconds of fame have arrived. All you have to do is send me a review telling me whether or not Draco should be gay. If you thing he should be, then give a suggestion as to whom he should end up with! Please and thank you! I have a gigantic store of homemade chocolate chip cookies for reviewers, yes, you too, you flamers.


End file.
